The present invention relates to a manually guided implement having a tool and a brake mechanism for the tool, whereby the brake mechanism includes a brake band that is looped about a brake drum. The present invention also relates to a method of producing a brake mechanism of a manually guided implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,818 discloses a brake band for the brake drum of a power saw, with the brake band being coated with a thermally applied friction layer.
In particular with implements that have a safety brake and in addition a deceleration brake, the brake band is very highly stressed. This shortens the service life of the brake band.
The brake band, the brake drum and the brake spring have a determinative effect upon the braking action. The brake spring exerts high forces upon the housing of the implement. In particular with implements having plastic housings, it is desirable to have as weak a brake spring as possible in order to reduce the forces that are exerted upon the plastic housing. In order to achieve good braking results even with weak brake springs, it is desirable to have a brake band or brake drum that has a very good braking effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manually guided implement of the aforementioned general type, the brake mechanism of which has a long service life and delivers good braking results. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a brake mechanism of a manually guided implement.